Under Your Skin
by kurtswish
Summary: Kurt Hummel is competing on the show Best Ink. He had made it to the final three. When he is introduced to his skin, he has no idea what an impact he will make. Warnings: um… he is a tattoo artist so there is very brief mentions of blood, but nothing that should really bother anyone I don't think.


Kurt held his back straight as he waited for Pete Wentz to walk in the studio to present the last challenge of the competition. It hadn't been easy making it this far, thirteen other designers had already gone home before him. He knew that even making it to the final three was going to make his career skyrocket, but he really wanted the $100,000 prize money. He had fought hard to make it here against ruthless contestants, almost impossible time constraints, hard to please 'skins', and even harder to please judges. But Kurt Hummel was still standing, he just had one more challenge between him and success and he meant to face it head on.

He knew he was the least experienced artist of the group but Kurt also knew deep in his bones that he wanted it, needed it more than they did. Angel offered him an encouraging smile as the camera lights began to blink indicating they were rolling. She was a sweet woman, and Kurt would be happy for her to win if it couldn't be him. She was the oldest of the group with her graying dreadlocks pulled back in haphazard disarray reminding him of Medusa but with a open heart and kind spirit. Tattoos painted her dark skin in vibrant colors, but Kurt's favorite was the white rose stark against her neck.

He glanced to his other side to see Jonas' condescending smirk lining his face. His bald head was a palette for demons and skulls to hide amongst the smoke and flames blending them together. The art was much darker than anything Kurt would personally do, but he could see they had been well executed. The rest of Jonas was a sketchbook of blacks and greys with a few wasps of colors, telling the story of the man they painted. Guns, women, demons, dragons, zombies and the like covered every inch of exposed skin. Part of Kurt marveled at the dedication to cover that much of oneself in art, but Jonas' personality was enough to sour any fascination he had with the man. On more than one occasion during the competition he had made not so veiled comments directed at both Angel and himself, or really anyone he felt superior against. If anything Kurt wanted to beat him, to show him just what the 'fag' could really do.

Pete walked into the 'shop' his familiar smile in place.

"Welcome guys to the final challenge of Best Ink. It has been a long hard road for you. You have each been winners in at least one challenge, but you have all also been in the bottom three as well. None of that matters though because we start this final challenge with a clean slate. That is also what your skins want as well. Not only are you going to be tattooing virgin skin never before touched with a needle; but they are also ready for a new beginning as well. Let me introduce you to your skins today."

Pete gestured to the door, where on cue three people entered. "First we have Marisa," Pete said indicating a tiny Latina who smiled shyly at the group. "She is a former drug addict who has just finished rehab and has gone back to her Christian roots. She hopes that this will be a new beginning for her both physically and spiritually."

Pete then turned to a tall slim man with sun bleached blond hair. "Next we have Greg. Greg just recently lost over 200 pounds after a near fatal heart attack at only 28. He wants a new lease of life and to celebrate his new found health." Kurt instantly felt a connection with the man, he knew what it felt like to stare death in the face, to fear what your own body could do to you. Before he could begin to even be able to think what he could do for Greg, Pete spoke again.

"And finally we have Blaine. Blaine let self doubt steer him away from his dreams, but has recently quit his job ready to start over and lead the life he wanted but was too afraid to go after." Kurt looked Blaine over, he didn't seem like the tattoo type, what his his bow tie and gel-tamed hair slicked tightly to his head. Kurt had learned long ago though, that you never could tell who a person was with one glance. From the time Kurt had started apprenticing with Earl after his own botched first tattoo, people had been underestimating him as an artist and who he was. Hell, people had been doing that before he even began this path of his life, since he was little people tried to shove him in a box, he wouldn't do that to anyone if he could help it.

"Alright, I will draw your names to determined the order you will pick your skins." Pete said holding up a black cloth bag, he dug his hand around for a moment before pulling out a card and reading it. "Angel you choose first."

Angel smiled gently before saying, "I would like to work with Marisa."

Jonas was drawn next. He seemed to be evaluating each of the men before him. As he eyed Blaine, his face became cold for a moment before turning back to Greg. "I take Greg."

Pete nodded to Kurt. "Alright Kurt that means you will be working with Blaine. You have an hour to consult with your clients, we will meet back here in the morning where you will have six hours to complete your tattoo."

Kurt didn't hesitate in gesturing Blaine over to his work station. He told Blaine to have a seat on the tattoo chair before grabbing his sketch pad and sitting across from him.

"Hi Blaine," he said holding out his hand, "I'm Kurt, I'm excited to be working with you. Can you tell me what you were wanting and where so I can see what I can do for you."

Kurt wasn't overly excited to work with Blaine, he seemed nice enough, but his story hadn't really hit upon anything in Kurt, at least not off the bat. He knew there had to be more to it than what was being told.

For his part, Blaine fidgeted in his seat before reaching up to rub the back of his neck. "I really don't know what I want. I mean, I never really thought about it, I think I was always too scared before to even imagine marking my body for all of time." He shrugged showing just how uncomfortable he was.

"Then why are you doing this?" Kurt asked. He didn't want Blaine to regret the tattoo just because he felt like he couldn't back out. He didn't know what that would mean for the competition, but Kurt couldn't permanently mark someone if they weren't really ready.

"I think I want to do something to shake off these dull drums that I've been living with these last few years but I also want something to remind me that it is okay to take risks in life." Blaine said his eyes finally connecting with Kurt's and filled with a fire that hadn't been there before. Kurt knew how he felt, he had been there before, and suddenly Kurt was excited to be working with this client.

"So can you tell me more about what brought you here then, maybe I can help you come up with something." Kurt said inching forward in his seat as if that would help draw out inspiration from Blaine.

"Well I wanted to be a star on Broadway, ever since I knew what it was," Blaine began.

"Didn't we all," Kurt interrupted earning his first smile from Blaine.

"I even had an audition set for NYADA, that's a performing arts school in New York."

Kurt smiled sadly, "yes, I am familiar with it, what happened?"

"I didn't go, I just didn't show up for the audition, I couldn't bring myself to face that kind of rejection, so I... I guess I ran. I told everyone I thought it would be smarter to go pre-med or teach; but really I was just scared. My dad was real excited about me becoming a doctor. It felt nice having acceptance again since I came out." Blaine shrugged again. "I ended coming out here to LA to live with my brother and studied to be a teacher."

Kurt's mind was whirling with ideas just starting to form. "And now what?" He asked.

"And now I am about to move across the country with my life savings. I want to make it as a musician if I can't do it on Broadway. I just... I'm tired of letting my fear lead me. I just... I need to have courage."

Kurt's mind was a flurry of inspiration just waiting to be tapped. "So you like music?"

"Yes, I pretty much devour anything from the Beatles to Fall Out Boy, from Dean Martin to Katy Perry, there isn't anything I don't like." Blaine's face lit up when he was talking about music.

Kurt needed to reign in his ideas though, "is there anything you know you don't want?"

Blaine's eyes wandered to the edge skull just peeking out from under the sleeve of Kurt's shirt. "I don't want any skulls or zombies or anything dark really. I mean... It's fine on other people," Blaine stammered obviously afraid he might offend Kurt. "I just want something happy and hopeful, you know."

Kurt's eyes crinkled as he smiled at Blaine a genuine smile. "That's fine Blaine. I just don't want to sketch up something you really don't want. Now where do you want it?"

They talked for a few moments about possible placement and the size Blaine wanted. The only restrictions he had was that he wanted it to be in a place he could cover up in case he had to go back to teaching. This meant Kurt had free reign for anywhere that wasn't his hands, neck or face; something Kurt wouldn't do for a first time tattoo anyway. Their time was almost up and Kurt leveled Blaine with a serious look, making sure he had his complete attention before he spoke. "Do you trust me to come up with something for you? I promise I if you don't like it I will scrap the idea and we can try and start over, deadlines and competitions be damned. I will not ink you with something you don't absolutely love."

Blaine nodded slowly, "Yeah, yeah I think that we can do that."

A moment later, Pete called the skins away and Kurt turned to his sketch pad in earnest. He worked late into the night looking at reference photos and sketching until he could hardly see straight. Angel came over just as he was putting the last details on his stencil already in her pajamas.

"Kurt baby, you have to go to bed. You have a full day of tattooing ahead of you and you won't do you or your client any good if you can't keep those pretty eyes of yours open to do it." She said squeezing his shoulder eyeing only his face.

"I know but I am almost done... What do you think?" He asked her wanting so much for her to like it, as if her approval would guarantee Blaine's.

She was quiet for a moment before turning to Kurt, "it's beautiful, but do you think you can finish in time?"

She was always practical when giving advice. "It may be a crunch and we won't have time for breaks but... I think this is what he needs."

He deep brown eyes seemed to search his soul before she spoke again, "Don't you have something similar?"

Kurt couldn't hide his blush when he answered, "something similar in idea anyway. It just, our stories are a lot alike in many ways."

"You should know best baby, now you go on to sleep, I want you to give me a run for my money tomorrow." She slapped him on his ass when he started to leave to room. He yelped and gave her a faux indignant look before heading off to bed.

The next morning Kurt was busy setting up his station in anticipation of Blaine's approval. He was testing his gun when Blaine walked in. "Oh god," he mumbled at the sound.

Kurt gave him an encouraging smile. "Don't chicken out on me already, I promise it is not that bad and I will be here to help keep your mind off of it."

"As long as you promise," Blaine said grinning nervously back. "So what do you have for me."

Kurt could barely contain himself in his eagerness to show Blaine the stencil. He practically leapt from his chair and pulled it out from where it was hidden in his sketch book. He handed it to Blaine and watched him anxiously as his eyes swept over the page. "Oh my god Kurt... I can't even..."

"Does that mean you like it?" Kurt asked his smile growing.

Blaine beamed back, "I love it, it is absolutely perfect... Where..."

"I was thinking your chest, I mean I know it is kind of big, but I think it will be perfect there." This was what he was most worried about.

"It's going to be that big?" He asked his eyes widening. Kurt nodded and waited for him to decide. Blaine sighed before speaking, "well, I've trusted you this far... I'm in."

Kurt instructed Blaine to remove his shirt and lay on the table while he finished gathering all his inks and supplies. He was glad of his years of experience up close and personal with men in various states of undress both in and out of the tattoo parlor, as it kept the color from flooding his cheeks. Blaine's chest was perfect, and it was clear he waxed his chest recently, leading Kurt to believe he cared what he looked like. Where less experienced Kurt would have worried about maring that perfect expanse of skin, now he was just determined to accentuate the perfection with his own art. He maneuvered the stencil until it was perfect before beginning the process of transferring the lines to Blaine's skin.

When everything was ready and Kurt was just sitting waiting for the call to begin, Blaine began to tense. Kurt leaned over and whispered quietly so that no one else would hear. "Just relax, I promise to take good care of you."

"What can I do to make it easier?" Blaine asked still clearly nervous.

"Just talk to me. I will try and keep you distracted to. This is going to be a long day, but if you are tense it will only hurt worse. Relax and trust me, okay?"

Blaine nodded, "Okay."

"You have six hours to fill in your clean slates." Pete called out to the room, "and your time begins... now."

Kurt started up his machine and said, focusing on the first line he needed to make, "Take a deep breath... and release." As soon as Blaine's breath left his lungs, Kurt put needle to his skin.

"Oh god," Blaine yelped.

"I know just talk to me I promise it gets better." Kurt soothed, not taking his focus off the image he was trying to bring out on Blaine's chest.

"I leave for New York in a week," Blaine panted.

Kurt smiled, not talking his eyes off of Blaine's chest as he gently wipes the blood away before moving back in with the needle. "Really, that is where I live, so I will be going back soon enough, no matter what happens here."

"You don't sound like a New Yorker." Blaine said, relaxing a little bit.

Kurt could help but laugh, "Well not everyone is blessed enough to be from the greatest city in the world, some of us have to arrive there via Ohio"

Kurt had to quickly pull the needle away from his skin as Blaine jerked. "You're from Ohio too?"

"Be still," Kurt reprimanded before beginning again, "and yes, I had the misfortune of growing up in backasswards Lima, Ohio. You?"

"Westerville."

Kurt talked about his life back in Ohio, trying to distracted Blaine. He was holding up well despite this being his first time, but Kurt knew they had a long way to go before the piece would be finished. He worked diligently, pushing both his and Blaine's limits.

It was sometime later, that Blaine spoke again, "So how did you end up in New York?"

Kurt shrugged as much as he could while continuing his work, "I auditioned for NYADA myself, but I didn't get in. I understand the fear you had, not many people make it in, but I was foolish enough to think I would. My friend Rachel did though. I just, I gave up for a while, and one day I was talking to my brother, Finn, well step brother, he was in the army, his solution for not making it into his own dream school. He pretty much told me that I needed to stop sulking and go after my dreams. My dad came in that night, I guess Finn called him too, and told me that I was fired from his tire shop, and I had one week to find another place to live."

Kurt chanced a look at Blaine who looked horrified. "It's not what you think," Kurt laughed, "he was giving me the kick in the butt I needed, told me that he would help with rent, but that I needed to go after my dreams."

"Is that when you started tattooing?" Blaine asked with a groan as the pain renewed.

"No, I actually got a job at voguedotcom, I decided that since my broadway dream seemed dead, I should persue my second love of fashion. They were great there and I loved my job."

"But then how?" Blaine asked.

"Um... After Finn died," Kurt began but had to stop when Blaine made to sit up.

"I'm sorry Kurt! I had no idea. Was he overseas or..."

Kurt pushed Blaine back down, "No, nothing like that, he actually got kicked out of the army not long after I left home," his laugh came unbidden, "he shot himself in the foot and the thought it best for him not to serve. It was... It was just one of those horrible things that happens. But after he died, I just couldn't shake off the feeling that I wasn't getting anywhere in life, it kind of seemed meaningless. In a fit of daring Rachel and I went to get tattoos, only in my haste I misspelled what I wanted done. I went back and when he was doing what he could to fix it, we got to talking. Eventually I started apprenticing for him"

Blaine fidgeted a little bit and Kurt gently put a hand on his shoulder stilling him. "So you learned how to tattoo from the guy who messed yours up?" Blaine asked.

Kurt couldn't help but laugh, it did sound strange he supposed. "Earl never really cared why someone was getting a tattoo, he just wanted to get the job done, so he never asked questions. I'm different, I like to hear peoples' stories so I make sure I can give them just what they want, even if it is not what they came in getting. Earl's philosophy was that all our mistakes or scars just show the journey we have been on... Well he didn't put it just that way, but it is what he meant essentially. I kind of agree but I also think that even if we cover up those scars or mistakes, it doesn't mean they didn't happen but sometimes we can take the hold over us that they once had."

Kurt sat back, stretching out his arms as he switched the needles. He looked up to the clock, just under half his allotted time had passed, and was now ready to begin shading and adding the little bit of color he wanted to use. He offered Blaine a bottle of water before he sat down again ready to work.

"So what was it?" Blaine asked his face open and interested. Kurt raised his eyebrow not sure what he was talking about it. "Your first tattoo?"

"Oh, well I wanted something inspirational to give me some hope, I wanted it to say 'It gets better' but I guess I rushed when typing it out and I ended up with 'It's get better.' I was horrified and in the end Earl salvaged it to 'It's got Bette Midler' and I got a free tongue piercing out of the experience." At Blaine's shocked blush, Kurt clicked the metal of the stud between his teeth showing it off, earning yet another blush from the man.

"Where is this interesting phrase?" Blaine asked swallowing deeply from what Kurt could only guess was pain.

"It was on my back, but I had that covered up not long after I started tattooing full time." Kurt said concentrating fully again on Blaine's chest to ensure he got the effect he was looking for just right.

Blaine's voice was no longer strained when he asked, "How did that happen?"

"For a while I would work at Vogue during the day and then with Earl most nights and on the weekend. It was nice to have a distraction and to be busy, but after a few months my boss. Isabelle noticed." Kurt laughed again at the memory. "It wasn't hard she found me asleep at my desk with half her mail plastered to the side of my face with droo; it wasn't pretty. She brought me to her office and asked what was up with me; I was sure I was going to be fired on the spot. Instead she adjusted my schedule so that I could come in later on the days after I was at the shop. She told me that sometimes our true callings can surprised even us, but that we hold ourselves back by not trying the things that seem crazy sometimes. When Earl said I was ready for solo work, I quit. This is never what I thought I would be doing with my life, hell I never thought I would ever have one tattoo, never mind seven. But really I couldn't be happier, it has been an amazing journey, I have gotten to meet so many fascinating people and for most they carry around apart of me in their skin, it's an honor really when you think about it…"

Kurt continued to work, trying to make small talk but sometimes losing himself in the perfecting the tattoo. Blaine tried to fill the silence but often his voice would cut off and his hands would tense into fists at his side. Kurt would try to sooth him as best he could but they didn't really have time to stop, he still had so much work to do. He was just finishing another section when Blaine, who had been quiet for a couple of minutes choked out, "Kurt...Kurt."

Kurt looked up at him and saw Blaine was paler than usual. "I think I'm going to be sick," he groaned. Kurt looked at the clock they had been going for almost five straight hours.

"When did you eat last?" Kurt asked stopping the machine and lifting Blaine's water up to his mouth.

"Just a bit of toast this morning before i came in; I was nervous." Blaine mumbled before taking a drink.

Kurt shook his head, "Your blood sugar is probably dropping, let me get you some crackers. After that you can have some candy..." He paused he knew what he needed to say but he didn't want to come of harsh or uncaring. He knew he had to say something though so he swallowed and just said it. "I can give you a couple of minutes; and normally I would do a tattoo this size over a few sessions, but if I am going to get done I need all the time we have left. If you need more than a few minutes, I will have to simplify some of what I have planned. While you will still have a great tattoo, it won't be the best I can give you. Do you think you can power through it?"

Blaine's face became determined, though that didn't add any color to his cheeks. "I can try, I don't want to mess this up for you."

Kurt patted Blaine's shoulder gently, "Hey, don't worry about that, I'm the one with the big vision here so in the end that would be what messed it up for me, not you."

A few crackers later, and Blaine deemed himself ready to continue. His voice was stronger as he filled the silence while Kurt worked. As he shaded and blended colors, wiping away the blood every few minutes, he let Blaine's voice wash over him. The more he talked the more fascinated Kurt became of this man. He talked of his family, his friends, and his students. He talked of finding joy in music again and finally getting the courage to do what he wanted with his life. Kurt let himself think just for a moment about meeting Blaine another way, perhaps in New York at a random coffee house; but he pushed the thought aside. He had a tattoo and a competition to think about; he couldn't waste time of a fantasy that would never happen.

Kurt's head shot up when he heard Angel call out to the shop, "Fifteen minutes." He met eyes with Blaine for a moment who must have seen the panic there.

"Go on, I know you can do it Kurt, I believe in you." He whispered and steeled himself for whatever Kurt would do.

Kurt worked hard, perfecting each shade and line until the last spot was filled just the way he wanted it. He glanced over to the clock to see two minutes remaining. When he looked back down at Blaine's chest he only had one thought, "It's perfect."

Blaine's head was back against the headrest and his eyes were closed. "Are you done?" He asked not opening his eyes.

"I am," Kurt breathed. "Just let me clean it up and then you can see, okay?"

Kurt cleaned Blaine's chest making sure before applying a warm towel to the area to sooth it. When it looked perfect, Kurt helped blaine sit up completely and then held a mirror up for him to see.

On Blaine's previously blank chest a black bird flew across the space. He was not simply black, his feathers almost seemed real with their mix of blacks, blues, green, and purples. The other colors gave depth and life to the piece. A bandage cascaded away from one outstretched wing having clearly unfurled itself from the appendage. It flowed across Blaine's chest and in beautiful script was written the words, "Take these broken wings and learn to fly." Kurt chanced a look up at Blaine's face and was startled to find tears in his eyes. "It's just perfect Kurt. It is even better than I imagined it could be from your sketch. Thank you."

Kurt gently hugged him, being careful not to touch the still sensitive skin. Just as they embraced Pete called out, "Artists your time is up, put down your equipment."

Kurt helped Blaine over to the area to have pictures taken of the tattoo. He even snapped a few with Blaine's phone for him. Once the photos were finished, Kurt led him back to his station to apply the ointment and gave him a care instruction sheet. When it was time for Blaine to go, Kurt wanted to tell him to look him up when he made it to New York, he wanted to tell him that talking to him had been great but he wanted to do it again when he could offer his full attention to him without distractions, he wanted to tell him how gorgeous he was; but in the end he just gave him another one armed hug and told him it was great to meet him. Sometimes Kurt still wasn't that brave.

Blaine paused at the door of the studio and said, "Thanks again Kurt, everything was so much better than I could have hoped for." Then he walked out of the door and out of Kurt's life.

They had a few hours to relax before the final judging would take place. Kurt shut himself in his room and packed all his things back into his suitcases. He didn't want to sit in he he common room talking about their tattoos not even with Angel. Never before had he felt such a loss after finishing a piece. He was sitting on his bed when a knock came, having nothing else to do. He looked up to see Angel peek her head in. "It's time baby."

Angel, Jonas and Kurt stood before the judges one last time. Kurt knew that there was nothing more he could do to change his fate, so he held his head high and hoped for the best.

"This week you had a blank slate to fill for skins that were ready for a new lease on life. I have to say that this was the best work I have seen from each of you. Angel let's start with you. You had. Marisa a recovering drug addict that wanted to dedicate her life back to the church. I think you gave her the most intricate tribal heart and wings I have ever seen. Your line work was superb and you shading immaculate." Joe Capobianco said.

"Your tattoo was beautiful Angel, honestly I want it." Sabina Kelley enthused.

"While I love the piece," Hannah Aitchison said, "part of me wishes it was bigger. The proportion was just a little off to me. Otherwise, I think it is a beautiful piece."

Joe spoke again bringing everyone's attention to the tattoo now on display on the screen. "Jonas, you had Greg, who just lost over 200 pounds and was ready to begin his new healthier life. You gave him a bombshell of a nurse pinup on his arm. As far as pinups go I think this is the best one you have done yet, but I have to say I was hoping for more from you. This is the third pinup you have done for us, and while they are good, I just wanted something a little more surprising."

"You know I love the pin up," Hannah said, "but this one just kind of fell flat for me. I don't know I don't think if I had already suffered a heart attack I would want a nurse, no matter how beautiful to remind me of that. I would want something to remind me that I was better."

"Well I think she is gorgeous and you did a great job." Sabina said with a smile.

Kurt took a breath he knew he was next. He just hoped he hadn't missed the mark.

"Kurt" Joe said turning to him. "You had Blaine who was ready for a new start from his old life. I normally don't like lyric tattoos, I usually find them cliche and silly. But I gotta say, this one is pretty awesome. I liked that you didn't just give his a black and grey bird, which would have been what anyone would have expected. Instead you used colors to mimic what a real bird feathers would look like. Great job."

"Banners are usually so hard," Hannah began, "but I love that you incorporated it so well into the design making it like a bandage. The flow of it works and the lettering is fantastic. Well done."

Sebina smiled at him, "I like that you didn't just use a swallow or any other traditional design, but you gave him a realistic bird and a beautiful quote. I think you could have made it smaller, but otherwise, great."

Joe looked over all three before speaking again, his voice booming and Kurt's heart sped, this was the moment that it all came down to. "You three have all done some good work, but only one of you can be named Best Ink. Jonas, this is the last challenge, I hoped that you would do something a little more unexpected, and while this is the best pinup that you have done for us yet, it just didn't cut it. Jonas, you are out."

Jonas left the room with not a word, but they did hear a small commotion from backstage that told all that Jonas was none too pleased to have lost the competition. The big man turned back to Kurt and Angel who had now joined hands. No matter what Kurt would be happy with the outcome.

"Angel, you gave us a beautiful tribal heart and wings that rivals anything we have ever seen. Your technique was flawless with clean lines and beautiful shading. Kurt you went above and beyond what most would for an average black and grey bird. Your use of color in an otherwise black and grey is something we have never seen before, but I think we will see a lot more of in the future. But only one of you can be named the best ink." The pause seemed to last an eon as the room collectively took a breath waiting for the final announcement.

"Kurt, you are the best ink." The big man said. It took a moment for his words to make their way to Kurt's brain. Then Angel was hugging him tell him just how proud of him she was and Kurt's knees felt like they were going to give. He thought he was able to stammer out a thank you, but he wasn't quite sure his voice worked to get the words out. He heard through a haze Pete say "Kurt, you are the winner of a photo spread with Tattoo Magazine and $100,000 congratulations."

By the time filming stops, Kurt still doesn't feel like he isn't part of an elaborate dream.

*SIX MONTHS LATER*

Kurt stood in the middle of his new studio supervising the the instillation of his station. Although he had told the men several times exactly where and how he wanted things; he didn't trust the men to follow his instructions. He had wanted for years to set up his own studio, to be his own boss and now he could. He had used part of his prize money to put a down payment on this place right in the heart of New York and to set it up just how he wanted it. It would be just him and his apprentice, just the way he wanted it. Tina, Kurt's old high school friend had approached him just before he left for LA. She had just heard that he was tattooing and wanted to learn. As soon as he returned to New York, Kurt had given her a call; he needed someone he knew he could trust. As they waited for the shop to open, Kurt had begun to teach her everything he knew. She wasn't ready to graduate from citrus fruit to real skin yet, but she was getting there. Until she was ready, she would work for Kurt setting appointments and making sure things were ready for him while she honed her skills.

Returning to New York and being the subject of his own photo shoot had been a whirlwind of excitement and the feeling that anything was possible. His demand had increased but despite Earl's protestations he hadn't raised his prices. He was working steadily and had the ability to turn down pieces that didn't appeal to him without worrying if it would make it harder to pay the bills. He spent time with his friends, his dad and Carole had even come into town to watch the finale with him. All in all life was great, but Kurt couldn't help thinking about Blaine and how he was doing. They had only spent a little over seven hours together, but part of Kurt had hoped they would meet again.

The men were just about ready to clean up when Tina came back from the reception area where she was setting up her things up and double checking the schedule. Although they wouldn't open for three more days they had a lot to get ready. Kurt turned to her, safe in the knowledge that even if the crew couldn't clean up properly after themselves it would be nothing he couldn't handle himself once they were gone.

"Hey Kurt, I know that you're busy but there is someone that wants to see you." She said smiling sweetly.

Kurt looked at his watch it was almost five and they should be heading to dinner soon. "Do you think they can come back late? I promised Rachel we could go out for dinner before her show."

Tina bit her lip before answering, "I honestly don't know if he would come back if you sent him away, he was pacing up and down the sidewalk out front for almost an hour before he finally knocked on the door." Tina ducked her head, "but don't tell him I told you that, I don't think he knows I saw him."

Kurt shook his head, "Tina, what are you talking about?"

"Just please go out and see him," Tina pleaded.

Kurt slowly walked through the leather and metal door separating the waiting area from the studio proper. As soon as he entered he recognized the familiar slicked down hair on the back of the head in front of him

"Blaine?" He asked stopping in the doorway.

Blaine spun around, barely keeping himself upright. "Kurt! Hi, I just... I have been wanting to see you... I mean... Is it okay that I am here?" He looked nervous and rubbed on the back of his neck coloring it more that the blush that already painted it.

"Of course it's alright," Kurt told him before deciding to be bold. "I was actually hoping we would get to see each other again."

Blaine raised his face his hopeful expression clear in his eyes. "Cooper thinks I'm crazy. He says that I'm probably making it all up in my head, but... I don't know I just felt like there was something between us..."

Blaine trailed off so Kurt took up the sentence where it hung in the air between them, "Would you like to join me for dinner? You know, like a date?"

Blaine's face lit up, and Kurt couldn't help but want to make sure Blaine beamed like that all the time. "I would love to," Blaine said.

"Let me just go to the back and get my things and send everyone home, give me fifteen minutes." Kurt asked inching back towards the door.

"Sure," Blaine smiled.

After the crew and Tina were cleared from the back, and Kurt had texted Rachel excusing himself with a promise for a long juicy explanation over brunch, Kurt flick off the lights and returned to the reception area where Blaine waited. "Ready," he asked reaching for Blaine's hand.

He led him out the front door; as he was locking it, Blaine craned his neck to the awning above. "So... Blackbird Tattoos huh?"

"What can I say, I was inspired." Kurt replied taking Blaine's hand once more. It felt right. With smiles on their faces they walked down the street, hand in hand for the first of many times.


End file.
